


Art for framlingem's Hard Rain Tesserae

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of art for framlingem's 2012 Marvel Big Bang, Hard Rain Tesserae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for framlingem's Hard Rain Tesserae

**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Normally for big bangs I have the author write the back of the book blurb so I don't accidentally give anything away. However, my author sort of dropped off the face of the web so I simply used the summary from the "artists' claiming".


End file.
